You've Been Naughty Mr Noir
by LunaAriana
Summary: Vince has been a naughty boy and Howard feels he must teach him a lesson, a very hard lesson....SLASH Just another lil Howince . Enjoy my lil Booshy fans!


So I was incredibly bored, and instead of doing my homework, I wrote another little Howince story. Please let me know what you think, whether it's a compliment or some advice, I want to improve my writing! Thanks again guys, I love The Boosh fans out there! And if you have any ideas for more stories, please let me know! I love hearing from you guys. And of course, I do not own the Boosh, the genius Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding do. For if I did, the Party episode would have gone A LOT further than that kiss!  Thanks again for your time!

Vince spun around in front of the mirror, admiring his body from every angle. He smoothed his tie out as he flashed his smile in the mirror, ruffling his hair before he turned away. He spun around on his heels, suddenly stopping when he was face to face with Howard.

"Oh, uh, hey Howard. Whatcha up to?"

"Vince?" he paused. "Why exactly, are you dressed as a, a school boy?"

"Because the schoolboy look is back in, duh. You would've known that had you any fashion sense at all you berk."

"Howard Moon is a man of action, he doesn't squander time in the field of fashion." He retorted proudly as a victorious song played. Vince leaned over and with a 'click' he turned off the music. He looked back up to Howard and was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. His tiny eyes were dark, filled with some sort of brooding passion, lust, anger.

"Howard," he paused.

"Yeah little man?"

"If you're a man of action, why don't you shut up and kiss me already?" And with that, Howard pounced, coming at Vince like a northern buzzard. He grabbed Vince's multi purpose tie (belt, schoolboy, even Rambo!) and yanked his body flush against his own. Howard crushed his lips against Vince's, the taste of his previous flirtini lingering on his soft lips. Vince ran his fingers greedily through Howard's tangled hair. Vince began sucking and nibbling on Howard's lower lip before slipping his tongue in his hot mouth. Howard wrestled with his tongue, running his hands up Vince's shirt, causing a slight moan to escape his lips. Vince moved to Howard's neck, sucking at the skin and leaving a mark of possession.

"Vince," Howard moaned huskily. "You've been a naughty little schoolboy," Howard couldn't believe what he was saying to the raven-haired beauty nibbling on his neck. "And I feel that the only way you'll learn, is by being spanked."

Howard couldn't believe this was happening. For whatever reason, the schoolboy look had always been a dirty fantasy of his, with no particular person in mind. Although, he was now beginning to realize that every time he saw Vince in a tie, he did in fact get butterflies in his stomach.

"Howwward," the name spilled from his lips in a long breathy moan. "Teach me a lesson." Howard couldn't take it, he had to have Vince, he needed Vince. Vince began unbuttoning Howard's shirt, his nimble fingers gracefully throwing the garment aside. Howard began unbuttoning Vince's white collared shirt. Vince began to pull at his tie but Howard grabbed his hands, "Keep the tie." He said sternly. Vince nodded and quickly ripped off his own shirt, growing impatient with the buttons. He began to reach for Howard's trousers, but was once again interrupted.

"Nah ah ah," Howard scolded. "Not until you've learned your lesson you filthy boy." Howard unzipped Vince's tight pinstripe pants, which were practically welded to his legs. Vince turned around and felt the gaze upon him when he suddenly remembered he was wearing a red thong.

"Howard?" he asked, worried as Howard stared at him without moving. "How.."

"Bend over. NOW." Howard was suddenly taking control of the situation, dominating over his naughty little schoolboy.

"Y-yes sir." He whimpered, caught off guard by Howard's behavior. Vince got down on his hands and knees, his head hung.

"Howard, what are you going to…..Ahhhh!" Vince yelped as the yardstick cracked across his ass. Howard suddenly felt empowered, never once had he felt as though he was completely in charge and was the dominant one.

Vince cried out again as the sting on his ass worsened. As badly as it hurt, as sore as he was going to be, the fact that he was on his hands and knees, wearing a tie, his hair ruffled and soaked with sweat, and Howard spanking him with a yardstick, made him incredibly hard.

"Howard," he moaned. "I've learned my lesson."

"Oh have you? Well then I think we best try a different means of punishment." Howard grabbed Vince by his tie and shoved his tongue back down his throat. Vince's moans vibrated between their lips as he slowly unzipped Howard's pants.

"Damn it Vince! Stop teasing me you naughty boy!" Vince giggled, feeling rather giddy as he pulled down Howard's pants, marveling at his manhood. Vince was thrown onto the bed as Howard strutted towards him. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled the smaller man.

"Suck." He commanded. Vince eagerly obliged, enjoying Howard ordering him around. Vince paused hesitantly, his hot breath tickling his sensitive head.

"Vince?"

"You're being very naughty Mr. Moon." Howard was about to say something, but all that came from his mouth were strangled moans as Vince teasingly took just the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and around, sucking lightly, his tongue gliding over the skin, sending waves of pleasure up Howard's body.

"Nghh…." Vince pressed his thumbs in his thighs as he took his whole erection in his mouth. Vince bobbed his head up and down, paying special attention to the underside of his shaft, knowing that particular place sent shivers up Howard's spine. Howard threw his head back and moaned as Vince bobbed and hummed.

"For the love of all that is sacred!" Howard yelled as Vince pleasured him. It was all too much, Vince in a tie sucking on him as hard as he could. Howard came hard, moaning his name as Vince eagerly swallowed.

Howard collapsed on the bed next to Vince who jumped up. He climbed up on top of Howard, straddling his naked hips.

"I believe you too Mr. Moon need to be taught a lesson." Vince said with a dirty tone. Howard simply flashed a dirty smile, eager to find out what Mr. Noir had in store for him.

"Suck." Vince commanded as he shoved three fingers in Howard's face.

"Yes Mr. Noir." He replied, panting. Howard took the delicate fingers into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue as Vince had done. He gave one final lick to the moist fingers as he removed them from Howard's mouth.

"On your hands and knees."

"Y-yes s-sir." Howard managed to choke out. He assumed the position after Vince crawled off his tired body. Howard felt his hands slide down his waist, holding his hips for a brief moment before continuing to his ass. Without warning, Vince slipped a moist finger in and Howard yelped in pain. Vince slipped in another finger a moment later, gently beginning to scissor him.

"Are you sure you're willing to accept your punishment Howard Moon?" Vince asked making sure he was going to go through with it.

"Yes Mr. Noir. Teach me a fucking lesson already." Vince eagerly slipped in a third finger, being sure to stretch him out thoroughly. Howard groaned as he was being stretched out, wondering exactly how big Vince really was, after all, he was a small man. His eyes widened, perhaps as large as they had ever been, as he felt the tip prodding at his entrance. Vince entered him slowly, trying so hard to resist the urge to fuck the larger man into the mattress. He gripped his hips and slowly pushed in a little deeper each time. Howard realized how truly big Vince's girth was when he finally sheathed himself completely in the tight heat. Vince pulled out and pushed back in again slowly, teasing poor Howard.

"Nghh, Vince!" Howard moaned as he slowly pushed back in again. Vince began pushing harder, developing a steady rhythm, preparing himself. He began to speed up, until he was slamming into Howard as hard as he possibly could, hitting his sweet spot every time. Howard bucked his hips as Vince drove him to the edge of ecstasy and back every time he slammed into him. The heat was absolutely incredible, the sensation of fully sheathing himself inside of Howard causing him to almost lose consciousness. It was driving him over the edge. With one final mind blowing slam, Vince came inside Howard, moaning as he collapsed.

After his breathing returned to normal, Vince crawled up next to Howard, nuzzling into his chest.

"That was quite a lesson Mr. Moon." He giggled.

"And just what exactly did you learn little man?"

"To never trust teachers?"

"Good enough," he chuckled. "Good enough."

Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it! And please review if it isn't too much trouble .

Luna


End file.
